


Tell Me No Lies

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: A Force of Two [25]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Don't Judge Me, Drama, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Making Love, Modern Era, Movie Night, Poe is a mad scientist, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Humor, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Rey drinks a truth serum for an experiment and tells Finn how she really feels about him.
Relationships: Finn/Rey
Series: A Force of Two [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/781764
Comments: 40
Kudos: 30





	1. You Wanna Talk?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be crack, but it became something a little more.

* * *

  
The liquid tasted quite strange, like an orange soda with a chalky aftertaste. Many people would probably refrain from trying it, but Rey liked to try new things. Poe told her this drink would make the person who drank it tell the truth.

"It’s not perfected, but I'm brilliant, so it should need just a little more tweaking." He raised his eyebrows and steepled his fingers. "If this works, I'll finally be respected by other members of the scientific community."

Rey cocked her head to the side. "I thought they laughed you out of the conference last week when you told them about this serum?"

"Ah...yes. So they did, but their rejection is a minor setback! I’m sure they’ll change their minds once they see the effect this has on the human brain chemistry." He let out a maniacal laugh.

That seemed doubtful, but Rey chose to stay silent on the subject. Poe was a good friend whom she trusted and she figured being a guinea pig for a truth serum would be fun. The effects were supposed to last for one day since he gave her a diluted version and since this was her day off, everything lined up perfectly.

"Those fools at the conference were a bunch of government-backed limp noodles who are too afraid to sacrifice their careers for the altar of science. They’re just intimidated by a man with vision, creativity and boldness."

"And white hair on your temples," she added.

"What? I don’t have white hair at my temples." He touched the sides of his head.

"You do." She came over and held up the reflecting glass he always kept in the fridge. Why did he keep a mirror in the fridge? Rey asked herself that same question and the only answer she could come up with was because he’s a little insane. "See? You’ve got a bit of white hair on both sides."

Poe stared at the mirror and made a pouty expression again. "Oh, come on! Now I look like that fool from those Marvel movies!"

"Doctor Strange?"

"Yes! That pompous oaf!" He slammed the mirror down on the counter so hard that it probably cracked a little. "I loathe baring any resemblance to fictional characters!"

"It’s not so bad, Poe. You know, some women like men with a little white or gray at their temples. It gives them an older, sexy, distinguished look. Just wait and see. You’ll probably get a lot of attention from the ladies now...presuming you don’t laugh like a maniac when they’re around you."

"Hm, maybe I-yes... _yesss_ , that could work. I just have to own this look like a model on the runway. Yeah?" He turned to her expectantly.

"Uh, sure. Like a model. That’ll work." 

The lab was a bit on the cold side and Rey shivered. Poe noticed her rubbing her arms and he waved at her. "Oh! You don’t have to stay here if it’s uncomfortable. Go back to your apartment or better yet, find another tenant to talk to and see what happens." 

He took out a small pin that was the shape of a triangle with a circle in the middle. As he clipped it onto her shirt, he told her, "This is a recording device. Just press the circle to record and press it again to stop recording. Tomorrow morning, I’ll need you to bring it back so I can review the data you've accumulated. Have fun!"

"I’ll try," she replied, sending him a nervous smile before exiting the lab. She put her hands in her pockets and walked back to her apartment complex. When she reached the entrance, she saw Ms. Erso talking to Mr. Andor.

Rey didn’t know why, but she felt a sensation in her head, a feeling of resolute determination and she pressed the record button on the device Poe had given her. She went up the front steps and approached the older couple.

"Excuse me."

Cassian and Jyn turned to smile and greet her. 

"Hi. Look, I’m sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I had to tell you that you look adorable together and you should go on a date sometime."

Jyn's mouth opened and her eyes widened in shock. Cassian blinked and he looked at Jyn, then Rey. "Uh...you do?"

"Definitely." She looked at Jyn. "It’s obvious by the way you make moony eyes at him that you like him, but I’m guessing he’s probably unsure of himself and slow to make the first move for fear that you may reject him."

Jyn's cheeks had flushed the moment Rey mentioned moony eyes. Cassian stiffened a little, furrowing his eyebrows, probably feeling uncomfortable with being put on the spot, but he didn’t seem angry. More like surprised.

Before either of them could say anything, Rey added, "I really hope you’ll take this kindly and not as if I'm putting my nose in your business. I was looking at you both as I came up the stairs and was touched by how sweet you look together." She placed her hand on Jyn and Cassian's shoulder. "I think of you two as a couple of my favorite neighbors and we’re also friends. Don’t let your fears stop you from taking a chance on romance."

Then she smiled at them once more and entered the building. She started breathing hard the minute she was inside. "I can’t believe I said that. It’s like I couldn’t stop the words from coming. I felt...compelled to speak to them."

Her heart was pounding very hard and her hands shook a little. Rey always held back her words in certain situations for fear of causing offense or making herself look like an idiot. The concept of speaking the truth no matter what was certainly frightening and also exciting. Now, more than ever, she was glad she didn’t have to work today. That moron Ben Solo would’ve gotten some colorful curses from her if she had.

"It’s good this serum lasts for one day," she said with a laugh. Her nerves had calmed considerably and she stepped forward, but a female voice called her from behind.

"Rey! Hold on!" Jyn touched her elbow.

"Oh. Is everything okay? I hope I didn’t make you guys mad about what I said, but I really meant it."

The older woman waved her hand. "Nonsense, love. That was the best advice anyone has given me in years. When you said I'd been making moony eyes at Cassian, you were right. I’ve had my eye on him from the moment we met two years ago, but I've never had a relationship before and the idea of stepping into new territory was quite daunting. Your words were just what I needed to hear."

This made Rey feel a million times better and the nervousness she felt eased considerably. "Really? That’s wonderful!" She glanced at Cassian as he came over to them.

He chuckled. "I don’t know how you knew what we'd both been thinking, but you were right. It’s not easy to admit, but I didn’t want to ruin our friendship if Jyn didn’t want to go out with me, so I've been waffling." A sheepish grin appeared on his face. "But now that we know our feelings are mutual, there’s no reason to keep dancing around the issue."

"And it’s all thanks to you! I don’t know why today of all days you chose to speak your piece, but I’m glad you did. You’re a very smart young lady." Jyn gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for giving us both a swift kick in the pants, amiga." Cassian squeezed her hand and she squeezed it back.

"You're welcome!" Rey waved the older couple off as they left the building. They really did look adorable together. 

She turned off the recorder on her shirt and walked to the stairwell. Usually, she got on the elevator, but she was in such a good mood after the success of the truth serum that she took the stairs.

Poe would be happy to find out that his concoction worked and Rey was glad herself, since she helped Jyn and Cassian to go on a date. Lord knows if they’d have gotten around to it at all if she hadn’t stepped in. 

She was hoping she’d bump into someone else on her way to her apartment, but the stairway was empty and even the halls were empty. She grumbled in annoyance as she reached her front door. Where in the world was everyone? The young woman was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn’t hear someone calling her name until a hand touched her shoulder. 

"Rey? Are you alright?"

Blinking, she turned around and was greeted by the beautiful sight of Finn Storm, her handsome neighbor, best friend and crush. "Oh, hey Finn. I’m okay. I just got lost in thought."

"Alright. You were just standing there, so I wanted to make sure everything was good. I see you’re home early. Off day?" 

"Mmhm. I know tomorrow is Saturday, but I just wanted an extra day to be lazy." 

Finn chuckled. "I hear ya. As soon as I take a shower, I’m going to watch a movie, eat some popcorn and relax. Do you want to join me?"

"Sure! It’s been a while since we’ve had a movie night." Rey pocketed her key and followed her friend to his apartment. Her eyes glanced down to his backside and she bit her lip. He always filled out his pants nicely. Once they were inside, Finn went to the bathroom, telling her that she could pick one of the movies from his ridiculously large collection of dvds and blurays. 

She headed to the bookshelves where the movies were located and scanned them, trying to find one they hadn’t seen yet. In the middle of her search, she walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge and picked up a bottle of water. A moment later, Finn came out of the bathroom to grab a hairbrush that he’d left on the counter. 

Rey tried not to stare when she saw him completely wet and wearing nothing but a towel. He was an Adonis and her lips trembled from the spectacular view of his beautiful chocolate skin. His arm flexed as he ran a hand through his hair and she felt her cheeks warm at the sight of his abs.

"Hey, can you hand me a water?" He sent her a smile and she reached into the fridge to give him what he requested. 

"Thanks!" Finn hurried back to the bathroom.

"Holy shit," Rey murmured to herself as she gulped down her water. There was no way she’d be forgetting that glorious image of male physique any time soon. Oh. She also had this stupid truth serum running through her system, so at some time tonight she’d probably blurt out her feelings for him and embarrass them both.

Thanks a lot, Poe!


	2. Spill the Beans

* * *

Rey licked her lips and forced herself not to look at Finn. It’s not that the movie wasn’t interesting, but her mind was as active as a live wire. It had to be the serum, but maybe her attraction to her best friend heightened its effects. The serum seemed to have awakened the part of her that kept her some of her deeper feelings reserved.

_Poe will be happy to know that his serum works and even better than he hoped it would._

She found it frustrating that she couldn’t stop getting distracted from the proximity of her best friend. His arm was slung around her shoulder in a casual way and because they were so close to each other, she smelled the Old Spice on his skin. God, she loved that scent. 

Finn's presence was intoxicating and tempting. It was embarrassing to feel so enticed by him. No one had ever affected her like this before and she knew that only he could cause her to feel such desire, serum or no serum. Rey rubbed her palms on her knees and managed to look at the television screen, but it had just been paused.

"Okay, what’s going on with you?" Finn set the remote down and faced her with a concerned expression on his face.

Clearing her throat and trying to sound nonchalant, she replied, "Oh, I'm just thinking about stuff." 

"That’s cryptic." He touched her arm. "You’ve been looking at me more than the movie. Is there something you want to tell me, Rey?"

"I..." Her heart began to pound in her chest and she felt her skin warm from the feel of his hand on her skin. The light from the floor lamp was bright enough to see his beautiful brown eyes. Poe's recording device had left her mind as she gazed at the man in front of her. This was the moment of truth. "I'm in love with you."

"What?" He stared at her, jaw dropping in shock.

Rey hurriedly stood up and started to pace the floor. She had to move around instead of just sit there and tell him this. There was a lot of the nervous energy inside of her, but she couldn’t contain it anymore. And she needed to focus on something other than his brown eyes.

"Ever since we first met, I've been drawn to you. Being around you makes me so happy and safe. I can always be myself with you because you accept me for who I am. You get on my case when I overreact, but you never do it in anger, always respect. You know how people say home is where the heart is? Well,  _you’re_ my home."

Her eyes now locked onto his. "And I'm attracted to you.  Really attracted. You look good in everything you wear and I love it when you ask me to help you with your ties. Just being that close to you, seeing how firm your arm muscles are against your shirt, it’s a turn on."

Finn's eyes were so big they could be goggles. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing and for a moment at the beginning, he believed she was teasing him, but he quickly dismissed it. There was a sincerity in her voice that he'd never heard before.

She continued. "When you came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel showing off your abs and those beautiful biceps, I was completely caught off guard. It was like something out of my wildest fantasies. You have no idea how much I wanted to lick the water off your chest and ravish you in the kitchen, but all I could do was give you your water and watch you leave."

  
It was surprising that her voice didn’t come out in a squeak here because she felt embarrassed to say it out loud. That didn't deter her though. For years, she stayed silent about her feelings for Finn and now, the dam had broken and the secrets were coming out.  
  


"I’ve wanted you for a long time and I couldn’t keep it from you any longer. I think you’re one of the sexiest, sweetest, most amazing men I've ever met and I'm absolutely crazy about you. I think I always will be." There. Now she was finished.

Rey sat on the couch, sinking into it, but she put space between them. Well, she’d told him everything. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be awkward between them. She was positive her confession had just changed the dynamic of their relationship, perhaps forever.

They sat in silence until Finn spoke up. "Why didn’t you say this before?"

"I was too scared and I took a truth serum of Poe's today. It affects the higher brain function and influences you to tell everyone you see how you really feel about them. I drank the diluted version which only works for a day."

"Why am I not surprised? Poe is always coming up with some crazy potion. Most of them don’t work, but this one obviously did." Finn frowned at her. "So you never would’ve told me how you feel without this truth serum?"

"Maybe...eventually? I can’t say. The idea was just too daunting." She hung her head, but he touched her chin and held her head up.

His thumb grazed her cheek and the look in his eyes was tender. "Well, I’m glad you said it because I'm in love with you too."

That heart started pounding like a drum inside her chest and her lips trembled. "You are? But I never noticed." 

"I didn’t know about your feelings either, so we’ve both been clueless." A laugh came from his lips. 

She shook her head, but joined him in soft laughter. Afterwards, she asked him a question. "When did you realize that you fell in love with me?"

"When you broke your arm rollerblading last year. Watching it happen was like a nightmare for me. I knew it was just a broken arm and a concussion, and it could’ve been something more serious, but you were hurt and crying. When I drove you to the hospital, something inside me just said _'I can’t lose her.'_ "

Rey heard the emotion in his voice and she could tell he was replaying the scene in his head. She reached for him and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. 

"I remember seeing your face when I woke up in the hospital. I was still groggy after the medication. You face was wet so I asked you why and you said you'd been sweating because the room was hot." She shook her head, but a tiny smile spread across her lips. "We’ve done a pretty good job of dancing around our feelings, haven’t we?"

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes. "Keeping secrets is a pain in the ass, but at least the truth is out now." His fingers grazed her cheek and she covered his hand with hers, holding it in place. For a moment, they just stood there, reading the adoration in one another's eyes.

As much as she liked to admire him, Rey wanted more than that. She wrapped her arms around Finn, enjoying how quickly he hugged her back. Their embrace didn’t last too long because something hard poked her stomach. She didn’t have to guess what it was either. "Oh." 

"Damn it. I’m sorry, Rey." Finn jerked away from her and started to get up, but she grabbed onto his arm. 

"Wait. Why be sorry when we can do something about it?"

"You mean...?"

Instead of answering him, she stood in front of him and pressed her lips to his. He touched the small of her back and groaned, but responded in kind, letting his mouth move over hers. Rey let both hands slide down to Finn's backside and squeeze it. This movement pushed their pelvises together and she proceeded to grind against himslowly. 

When they pulled apart to breathe, Finn looked at her, pupils dilated, pulse going crazy. "A-Are you sure?" 

"Oh, I’ve been sure for a long time." 

He grinned, took her hand in his and led them to his bedroom. Once they reached their destination, she kissed him again and kicked the door shut with her foot. She didn’t intend for either of them to leave this room for hours. 


	3. Nothing but The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story gets its M rating, so if some of you horny kids were anticipating a love scene, you’re welcome.😂

* * *

Rey felt the sunshine hit her face and groaned, turning away from the light. She bumped into another body, one warmer and harder than hers and her eyes slowly opened. Who was in bed with her...? Ah, yes. She wasn’t in her bed, but Finn's. She was still in his apartment.

Memories of their confessions from last night came back to her and she smiled. There was nothing more freeing than telling Finn how much she loved him and as she intended, neither of them left this room for hours. It was a miracle they hadn’t broken the bed after the passionate night they shared.

_It’s a good thing I've always been athletic or I’d have woken up pretty sore._

Rey had always been afraid that her first time having sex - or making love in this case - would be painful. Thankfully, her parents taught her that as long as the man was gentle and always asked what she wanted, she would be fine.

Finn was **exactly** the man they’d told her about. He'd been so considerate and kept asking her what she liked. They had a memorable time discovering each other's e zones too. It was amazing how intense, but sweet their lovemaking had been. Her toes curled just thinking about it. 

She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. The clock on the nightstand read 8:28 am. Thank goodness it was Saturday. They were both off work and she had no plans, save to spend as much time as possible with her lover. She touched his cheek with her palm and stroked the skin until he opened his eyes.

Finn blinked a few times before smiling at her. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, handsome. Did you have a good sleep?"

Those brown eyes of his were full of affection and he sat up, sliding his arms around her in the process. "With you next to me? Of course. As a matter of fact, I was just dreaming about us."

"Oh? And what exactly did you dream?" She moved her hand to the back of his neck, caressing his nape.

"You were doing that thing with your tongue." He flashed her a wicked grin.

"Mmm, sounds like fun, but reality is a lot better than dreams..." Rey reached up to grab his locks and tug his head back before she went for his throat. She nibbled and suckled on the skin like a starving woman in a desert.

As she mouthed trails up and down his neck, he responded by smoothing his hands down her sides. She let out a moan when he touched the inside of her thighs and made circles with his thumbs. Involuntarily, Rey's hips bucked into his as she continued her ministrations.

Their make out session gradually became steamier as they began exploring each other's bare skin. Finn's cock had grown very hard and rubbed against Rey's thigh, making the young woman hiss. She reached down and took hold of the organ, running her fingers over it.

A bead of moisture was on his tip and she used it as lube to make her hand slide up and down more easily. He thrusted into her hand and latched on to her breast, grazing the nipple until the little bud tightened. His other hand slid to her backside and he slapped her rump, causing her to squeal.

Rey covered his mouth with hers again and their tongues tangled. She never liked the concept of putting her tongue in another person's mouth. It seemed gross, even though plenty of movies made it look sexy. It was only until she experienced it with Finn last night that she realized tongue kissing wasn’t so bad after all.

When they pulled back to take a few gasping breaths, she nudged him to switch their positions so he was lying on top of her. Her fingers were still on his shaft and she kept up with the strokes.

Finn felt the dampness of her core rub against him and he pushed two fingers inside to probe her. She cursed and bucked her hips to meet his hand. Gently, he scissored her, taking his time to go deeper inch by inch. Her petals kept grabbing his digits and from the loudness of her voice, he figured he shouldn’t keep her waiting much longer.

He couldn’t resist suckling her pebbled nipples and catching them between his teeth. It was sweet torture and Rey whimpered, body twitching back and forth. She couldn’t stay still for one moment. Just watching her made him grow so hard it became painful.

His fingers brushed her clit and her thighs clenched around his hand, trapping him between her legs. It took every ounce of willpower not to come just from that. She grabbed his forearm and looked up at him, lust in her gaze.

"Finn, I can’t take this anymore! I need you inside now!"

"Your wish is my command," he quipped as he positioned himself above her. 

They both let out a moan of pleasure when he finally pushed into her depths. Rey's legs went around his waist and her feet pushed down, urging him to move at a quicker pace. Finn did as she wanted and began moving in faster strokes, all while trying to hold his own climax off until she had hers.

The only sound that filled the room was the slaps of bare skin meeting, the creaking of the bed and the moans from the two of them. Rey's eyes rolled in the back of her head and grabbed onto the sheets. Last night had been amazing, but this was even better. 

Her petals clamped down around his cock making him shudder in delight. Rey may have just recently lost her virginity, but she was still tight. Her body welcomed Finn, but squeezed him so hard that he swore he saw stars. Sweat beaded above his upper lip and he felt the beginning of his orgasm hit. 

Urgently, he bottomed out and pushed even deeper into her womanhood. Doing so gave him more access and he hit that tight button of need in her center. Rey started wailing and scratched his back, pushing her hips to meet his again and again. She chased after her release and didn’t let up until she found it.

"Finn, oh, _there_! Ahh!" Her back arched and her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she screamed his name.

Hearing Rey cry out was all it took to trigger Finn's climax and he let out a yell. "Fuck, Rey!" He kept thrusting, pushing them both into overstimulation. A rush of tingles ran down his spine as he felt his seed spill into her soft body.

Finn stayed still, making sure he emptied himself fully before pulling away and rolling to the side. He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead gently. "Damn," he huffed. "I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that."

"Me neither." She giggled and nuzzled his cheek with her own. "I had no idea you could be such a tiger."

"You bring it out in me," came his witty reply.

"Well, if I'd known I affected you this much, I would’ve jumped your bones a long time ago." Her fingers stroked the nape of his neck. "But I’m glad we made it here anyway."

"Me too. You’re not sore, right?"

"I'm fine, really. I feel better than I have in years." She nipped at his neck and whispered, "Who knew it would take some good dick to make me feel like a million bucks?"

Finn laughed and she felt the reverberations on her chest. "Oh, I’m good?"

"Mm, _better_ than good. You’re great like Frosted Flakes!" Rey cackled at her poor joke, but she was in the right company because Finn laughed along with her. Eventually they settled into a comfortable silence.

"So what do you want to do today, Ms. Skywalker?"

"I was thinking we could have a picnic in the park. I checked the weather yesterday and it’s going to be sunny all day, so this is the perfect time for it. Unless you have something else in mind?"

"I love it. I haven’t been to a picnic in years. Where do you want to get the food?"

"KFC. Their chicken is the right kind of crispy I enjoy and their green beans and mashed potatoes are amazing." Rey sat up and faced Finn, excitement on her features. "And I have an old basket that my mom gave me for picnics. I never used it, but it’s in great condition."

He touched her arm. "Okay, but before we get ahead of ourselves, how about I make some breakfast since it is morning?" 

"Would you? That sounds wonderful and I'm pretty hungry. Tell you what, I just need to go back to my apartment and change, then I’ll come help you. What were you thinking about making?"

"Omelettes. Is that cool with you?"

"Yes! I'd eat whatever you want to make, but omelettes are perfect." Rey got out of the bed and gathered her clothes, putting them on. When she picked up her blouse, she felt a hard piece of plastic on the collar. "What is...? Oh! This is Poe's camera!"

Finn poked his head out of the bathroom. "What's that?"

"Remember when I told you about Poe's camera and how he wanted me to try out his truth serum?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I forgot to turn the recorder on when I told you how I felt about you, so the only data I collected was my conversation with Jyn and Cassian." She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"That’s not a bad thing, Rey. If you've forgotten, we had a passionate night in this room and we took our clothes off in here too. I don’t think you’d want Poe to hear that any more than I would."

A little chuckle bubbled up from her throat as she imagined the beet red blush on Poe's face if he heard everything that she and Finn had done to each other last night. "On second thought, you’re right. I still have to take this device to him."

"Alright. Let’s eat breakfast first and then go see him."

"I’m fine with that. Oh, wait for me. I’ll get a change of clothes from my apartment and we can shower together." Rey winked at Finn before she sashayed out of the room.

He watched her leave and put his hand on his heart. Man, he was never going to get enough of this woman.

* * *

After they had their lengthy - and playful - shower, Finn and Rey headed to Poe's laboratory with the recorder. He greeted them with a smile and let them in. Rey brought her thick jacket this time because she didn’t want to be cold again.

"So...did my serum work?"

"Yeah, it did. I only used it on three people. The first two were that older couple I've told you about before, Jyn and Cassian? And the other was Finn."

Poe chuckled and patted her back. "You don’t have to give me the details, Rey. You recorded it all on the device, right?"

"No. You see, after I told Finn how I felt, he reciprocated and things got really heated. I was so nervous about telling him that I forgot to turn the recorder." Rey made an apologetic expression.

Her friend looked at the two of them with carefully discerning eyes. "So you were caught up in the throes of passion. Does this mean that you’re together now?"

Finn reached for Rey's hand and entwined their fingers. "It does."

The scientist tapped his chin and walked a few feet away, setting the recorder on the countertop nearby. "I only have one thing to say about that...congratulations!" He jumped in the air and pumped his fist.

"Wait, what?" Rey furrowed her brow and exchanged an confused look with Finn.

"This is exactly what I’d hoped for! I’ve seen you both giving each other those lovey dovey eyes for years and it’s been annoying to watch you tiptoe around your feelings. After a lot of deliberation, I decided to help you get together! And my plan worked! I **am** a genius!" Poe started cackling with his hands on his hips.

"Hold on. Are you saying you gave Rey the truth serum on purpose??"   
  


"Well, yes. But don’t get angry! I did it for your own good! I may be coconuts, but anyone can see that you’re perfect for one another. Now, I made truth serum a week ago and tested it on myself. I recorded each conversation and made notes on them. When I realized that my serum worked, I knew I needed to use it to set the two of you up."

"I know you spend a lot of time together and since your apartments are across the hall, it was like giving candy to a baby...or taking candy from a baby. No, maybe it’s giving candy to a baby-"

"Poe, focus!" Rey snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry. Right, ah, I figured that you needed a little push to confess your feelings and since I'm friends with you both, I was the best person for the job. I guess that was a little arrogant of me, but what do you expect? I’m a scientist after all. Anyway, I already submitted my earlier data to my superiors at the institute and they’ve been reviewing it. It’s too soon to tell, but I may get a tenure again."

"So...you gave me the truth serum because you knew I'd spill my guts to Finn and we’d become a couple?" Rey stepped closer to Poe, her voice cracking.

Poe heard the way her words came out and he frowned. "I’m sorry if my facetious behavior has caused you distress. I know I stuck my nose in where it didn’t belong, but I assure you that my intentions were nothing but-"

"Oh, shut up, Poe!" Rey laughed and gave him a big hug, burying her head on his shoulder. "If it weren’t for you, who knows how long we would’ve told each other how we feel. Thank you so much."

Finn came wrapped his arms around them and clapped his hand on Poe's back. "She’s right, man. You were our sneaky matchmaker in disguise and we didn’t know it. Thanks, Poe. You’re a good friend."

The older man smiled and wiped his eyes. "You’re welcome. It’s the least I could do for my pals."

Rey and Finn stayed in that embrace with Poe for several minutes, happy that their friend has taken such measures to make sure they became a couple. They felt like the luckiest lovers in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [reys.finn](https://instagram.com/reys.finn?igshid=9k4looh60v82) on Instagram. Drop by and say hello!💞


End file.
